monster_monpiece_en_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Back to the chapter list Mei: I'm truly sorry about what happened earlier... Student: It's fine if you're careful next time, don't apologize anymore. Mei: Yes, thank you. Mei: *sigh*...I screwed up again... Elza: What happened at that mock battle? Was your mind elsewhere? Mei: Y-Yeah...even though I finally got her to work together with me, I just ended up causing her trouble... Mei: I'm worried about the exam next time around if it's like this... Elza: Come and give a big smile. Don't worry about things you can't control from now on. Elza: Okay then, you better lose the next exam and I'll treat you to Dorchiez's Special Menu! Elza: -how was that? Did that motivate you? Mei: Eh!? With that, I would definitely lose for sure! Elza: Well, then, you'll just have to do whatever it takes to win, won't you? Elza: Better yet, how about aiming to be the best in your class? Mei: A-Absolutely, completely impossible! I can't do it!! Elza: Ki~dding! Feeling better? Mei: Eh? Y-Yeah... ???: Ahem! Karen: The two of you have not yet forgotten about I, I presume? Karen: Was it not promised that we would go to Amami afterschool? Elza: Agh, sorry sorry Karen: Since you're difficult to get to come, I came for you myself Karen: I-I was very, so very much looking forward to it... Mei: Sorry for getting so engrossed in talking about the exams... Elza: It became a 'you should lose and I'll treat you to Dorchiez's special menu' sort of thing Mei: (I-It's been decided...!?) Karen: Well....That certainly sounds like quite the interesting conversation. Karen: While I would love to listen to the details, first we should get going don't you think? Elza: Alright, to Amami store we go! Elza: That place's cream melon bread I like~♪ Mei: I also love it! It's fluffy and very delicious! Karen: Yes, of course. Now, let us visit that store ???: Mei-cha~n! Wait a moment~ Mei: This voice... Rhiane: Exactly three of you present, thank goodness~ Rhiane: I have a favor to ask of you girls~ Might you listen to it? Elza: Let me see... I'll be going out and after that I have chores, so, pass! Karen: I have business to attend to like her, my humblest apologies... Rhiane: It'll be fine~ It won't take that much of your time Rhiane: When you hear it, you'll want to say "Please let me do it!"~ Elza: Huh... Rhiane: Tru~th~fully~... Rhiane: Ginuuma said "Why don't we fight each other? ♪" Karen: By fight together... Rhiane: Right, an offer for an inter-school practice~ Rhiane: So, "go to the inter-school exercise♪" is the favor I want from you girls Mei: Eeh!? Us girls!? Rhiane: That's right~ Rhiane: Karen-chan is taking the researcher course, and the both of you will become actual fighters right? Karen: Though the idea of an inter-school practice isn't strange... Mei: Originally it would be the advanced course girls who participate in an inter-school practice right? Rhiane: Though that is how it would seem normally~... You see, this time Ginuuma suddenly challenged us Rhiane: However, usually with these challenges, various preparations can be made much further in advance.. Rhiane: All the upperclassmen are gone serving as guardinans, so there are none right now Elza: Is it because of the Lost increasing outside Cunaguva? Mei: (The Lost...People/Monster Musume that have lost themselves and just rampage...) Karen: My father also informed me about this, since around ten years ago there have been repeated occurences of Lost incidents in the world. Karen: And he did say that they were intending to strengthen the defenses but... Karen: The upperclassmen were transferred to maintain the city's public safety, weren't they? Rhiane: Exactly~. Although inter-city cultural exchange is important~ Rhiane: You probably shouldn't neglect the safety of the city~ Rhiane: So, I thought they would refuse~ Elza: That would be wasteful! Rhiane: Isn't it~? Rhiane: That is why....I chose you girls out of all the students~♪ Mei: Eh...!? Rhiane: This is why...from your headmistress, this~is~sensei's request♪ Rhiane: Right? Karen: As for myself, should I not strengthen relations with the researchers from Ginuuma? Rhiane: Yes. And also, Karen-chan, you will become an advisor for these two, as well as providing them various kinds of support Rhiane: Ah, you better not forget to submit reports after okay? Karen: Yes, please leave it to me Rhiane: So, although you two will will have Monster Musume become your 'Buddy'... Elza: We're going to officially be partnered with a 'Buddy'!? Elza: Right? Rhiane: Yes, you're right~ We don't know how many of these practices there will be. And a temporary Buddy would be a bit...don't you agree~ Mei: P-Please wait! Just hold on! Mei: That is...I haven't even gone yet....besides, why choose someone like me? Mei: (Though Karen or Elza are honor students, I'm...) Rhiane: 'Why', you say....Mei-chan do you have no confidence? Mei: ...none Mei: Afterall, I fail my classes and cause nothing but trouble to people I fight with... Rhiane: ...That's true. Mei-chan always screws up the important things doesn't she? Rhiane: In the past, the feeling of not being compatible with a Monster Musume would be an acceptable reason but... Rhiane: Sensei has watched you carefully. Mei-chan doesn't trust in herself, so she thinks she will fail and Rhiane: "Someone like me," "I can't do it," and "It's absolutely impossible!".... Rhiane: That way of thinking leads to things you can do becoming things you can't do. don't you think? Rhiane: Mei-chan is a suuuuper hardworking girl with talent, and yet she thinks those things~ Mei: Sensei.... Rhiane: That's why, this exercise Mei-chan should have confidence I think Rhiane: You don't have to try so hard like "because of the practice I have to do my best!" Rhiane: You should go to have fun, and not fuss over whether you win or lose, isn't that right? Elza: She's right Mei! So it doesn't matter whether you win or lose at the practice Elza: You will be more happy with winning but... Karen: Losing can give you a great deal of experience Elza: That's exactly it! Us beginners getting to go to this inter-school practice will be an extremely amazing experience! Karen: I am also of the same opinion. This is a long-awaited chance. Why don't we do our best together? Mei: ...Okay. That's how it is isn't it? I'm...going to try doing my best..! Rhiane: Yep yep! In that way~ Rhiane: And so, let me see~... Elza: Sensei! Buddy partners! Rhiane: Do you want to try going to meet them at once~? Elza: Go Go! Mei: I want to hurry up and meet them! Rhiane: Alright, shall we go?~ Dialogue ends here for a bit, and you're on the world map. Your marker is on Cunaguva right now. Your only option at this point is to go to the University's courtyard. That would be the point to the lower right. So, go there and another cutscene will trigger Rhiane: Fia-cha~n Mei: (A strong-looking girl...) Rhiane: Introductions. This girl is Fia-chan Elza: I'm Elza! From now on, pleased to meet you! Fia: Pleased to meet ya. You my Buddy? Rhiane: Un~fortunate. Your Buddy is Mei-chan~ Mei: P-Pleased to meet you Fia: Eh-...with this girl? Fia: ... Mei: That is... Elza: Sensei, my Buddy is-? Rhiane: Elza's Buddy will be~... Rhiane: Grace-cha~n Grace: Your Buddy is me Grace: Would it have been better if it was Fia? Elza: N-No! P-Pleased to meet you! Grace: It's I who should be pleased, Master Mei: Um....that is... Fia: Aww~ And here I was certain the girl over there would be my Buddy~ Mei: ... Fia: Like, I had a feeling we were compatible Karen: Certainly, yourself and Elza have kindred spirits Fia: I know right? That's why I thought it would be the girl over there and jumped to conclusions Fia: Ah, oh well. here Mei: Huh..? Fia: Come on, handshake Mei: Ah...I'm known as, Mei Esperio, that is....from now on it's a pleasure to work with you Karen: I am Karenine Phiela. Since I am the advisor for yourselves, I shall be accompanying you to the Practice Fia: Kareni-? Hm? Long Karen: Everyone refers to me as 'Karen' Fia: Mei and Karen right? Yep, I'll remember Mei: And you....Fia...san, is that good? Fia: The 'san' isn't needed. So, it's fine to not use honorifics note here: Google honorifics if you want to find out more, but basically honorifics indicate the degree of respect/familiarity one has towards someone else. If you're very close it's not uncommon to omit honorifics to show that. It's also a good way to insult someone if you're not that close to them. What Fia's asking here would be a bit much for someone who's just met, but she's just that sort of gal pretty much Mei: O-Okay....I'll do that Karen: ... Elza: Me-i! Fia! Elza: Hey, since we both have been partnered up with a Buddy, why don't we have a little fight? Fia: You mean test my strength? Fia: Fine! My power, I'll show it to you! Fia: Also, show me your power! Mei: O-Okay....I'll do my best, alright? Mei: (So I don't disgrace her, I have to do my best...) Elza: -However, with that said. I'm going to Amami store, so could you give me a little time? Karen: ...It is good to be eager. Feel free to peruse as much you like Elza: You're not being honest with yourself. Once I'm finished with this, I'll leave for the store immediately Mei: Sorry about this, Karen Karen: Geez! You promised! Elza: Ahahaha, blushing and so embarrassed Elza: Arlight then, Mei Mei: Yeah! a tutorial explains about card battles. Afterwards, you will be in a fight with Elza. The important things to remember about card battles are that when HP is reduced all the way, a card is destroyed, and you win by attacking the opponent's base. If you lose, then it'll just warp you out of the battle, and you'll have to try to initiate the battle again by going to the school's inner courtyard. The cutscenes will not play again though. Now, another set of dialogue will initiate Fia: Roughly like this, that ok? Master-san? Mei: Amazing, Fia-san! Fia: Don't attach the san Mei: Ah, I'm sorry Mei: Um...from Fia's view, how did I..do..? Fia: I feel like you would have been fine if you didn't hold back Fia: Myself, I like fighting. So, I want to be able to run wild more Elza: It's her first battle, of course she'd hold back. Right Mei! Mei: Eh-Y-Yeah....I was nervous.... Elza: Ahahaha! That's so like Mei! Fia: Because it wasn't an actual fight, you could have let loose Fia: Ah well. Next time you had better go at it with all your might alright Karen: Now I see....I had thought that Elza and Fia were a better match, but... Karen: The opposite sort of partner is bonded with the Master when it comes to a Buddy, is that not right? Rhiane: Hmhmhm, that's it~. As would be expected of Karen-chan Rhiane: For the slightly withdrawn ponderer Mei-chan, the always pulling Fia-chan is ideal! Rhiane: Conversely, for Elza-chan who has leadership skills, the always supportive Grace-chan is good I thought~ Rhiane: Sensei has very carefully observed you hasn't she? Karen: ...Even so, Mei's group hasn't really come to much of an understanding Rhiane: ...huh, what's that? That is troublesome~ Rhiane: it i~s...But, because of what those two's problem is, us senseis can't really interject~ Rhiane: Let's keep a halfhearted watch over those two~ Karen: Yes, let's do so Rhiane: Mhmhm, glad to be working together Rhiane: Al~right, everyone gather around~ Rhiane: Everyone did a great job~ Elza: Really!? Rhiane: Yes, sensei is relieved to be sending you to Ginuuma~ Rhiane: Until departure preparations and various will be done, and after that I'll leave everything to you youngsters okay~ Rhiane: Alright, take care and return~ Elza: Preparations huh....Let's go and take a look at the shop! Karen: True, because shops have various cards, before setting out dropping in for a visit is recommended Karen: The strategy of scouting for Monster Musume is good and... Karen: Items that you can't do without on a trip can also be purchased Grace: Don't forget scouting for Monster Musume, going to the card gym to assemble your deck and training okay Karen: It's a place of communication where you can get in touch with Masters of other cities and, although it's only a mock battle, you can also get into battles Karen: At that place, I think you'll be able to test out your strength Elza: Ah~Exciting! My heart's going to be beating so fast from now on! Mei: I-I'm also, nervous.... Karen: That's a different sort of heartbeat Elza: Okay, first shopping, then after that celebrating the formation of our Buddys! Fia: You recently mentioned Amami store? The place with Cream Melon Bread right? Elza: Right! Exactly! Mei: You like it? Cream Melon Bread Fia: Are there actually those who don't like it? Ah! But, there are the Butter Cookies- Mei: Hehe... Fia: W-What. it's wrong for me to like sweet things!? Mei: Eh, no you-...S-Sorry! Mei: Since I also like sweet things, I thought I could use that to get closer to Fia-san... Fia: That-is-why-! Mei: Sorry, Fia! Rhiane: Oh, what's that~ Another fight~? Rhiane: It's nice to be young, isn't it~ You're already close aren't you~ Fia: It look like that? Rhiane: Well, they say the more you fight the closer you are, don't they~ Fia: ... Karen: If you were going to welcome us back, you shouldn't be here right? Rhiane: Sorry about that~ Sensei forgot a very important thing~ Rhiane: You see~ I forgot to introduce you to your support~ Mei: Are you sure about this!? Rhiane: Of course~ Those girls will also be able to participate Rhiane: Alright, this time it really is goodbye~ Don't make too many stops, and make sure to return~ Elza: A-Ahahaha... Elza: She hit the nail on the head.... Elza: Well, putting that aside! Come on! It's your turn Advisor! Karen: ...First, we'll take a look at Mei's deck Mei: Yes, please do Karen: First, making the most of Fia's power as Mei's Buddy I would think Karen: I still have a card I got from sensei, and let's add those Supports to your deck as soon as possible Karen: Well then, I will take a look at the setup of your deck this point, you're at the base, and you can check out the various facilities here. Like the Card Gym where you go to take care of all your deck needs, including opening card packs and training as well as upgrading cards (though at this point in the game if it's your first playthrough, you wont' be able to access the rubbing minigame yet). Make sure to go to the card Gym, which is the first option and open up any card packs you may have by now. You also can take this time to put together your deck. The first option will be managing your deck. And pick the first option again to actually go into editing your deck, the other options are: Making a new deck, Naming a deck, and getting rid of a deck. Though, it'd be most prudent to first open any card packs, so back up till you're back at the first Card Gym menu and choose the second option. To open card packs, you just have to swipe your finger across the screen like it informs you to. Now, once you've done that, start managing your deck. You can also do training, which is the second to last option, and this just lets you replay fights you've already done. The last option is the card gallery. Well, now that you've finished dealing with the Card Gym, cancel back out to the top menu. You'll know you're at it when you don't see any people on the screen. From here, the second menu is the item room where you can equip/unequip items. Items are not like equipping armor/weapons, they're like equipping potions/etc. And you can use them during a card battle.There are other items you can look at in there, which includes Master Rings (which you get from playing online or ad-hoc battles) and Sealstones. Sealstones' use will be explained later on. Back out of the menu to the top, andl the third option will be online battles. The fourth option is the shop. The shop first let's you chooose between buying (top), selling (middle), and the Online Shop (bottom. This would be actual DLC purchasing, so no need to worry about this all that much right now). Whether you choose Buying or Selling, you will then have two options (they are the same for buying and selling), Card packs (top) and Items (Bottom). I think this is farily self-explanitory, so I'll stop there. Alright, there are two more options left to explain in the top menu of the base. The second to last is Area travel. You can use this to switch between Areas, which at this point isn't useful (and may not actually be available to you right now. I'm making this with system data already gotten, so some of the stuff might not show up yet. Just a quick heads up). The final option is the Museum. Here you can view Event CGs(Top), Movies(Middle), and Sound Test (Bottom). That concludes the explanation on the Base's basic functions. when I do a full on System section, this will be edited down extremely, but since I don't have that right now, I felt this could be useful. Now, from here on you can cancel out of the base (the cancel button is X in case you haven't realized that yet), and access the [[Cunaguva|Cunaguva World Map] ] Tsugusukui: and tutorial explaining the four different types of attackers, and how to identify them. Also explaining that you can fuse monster musume that are of the same type. Type being the word that's in the top right of a card. And explaining mana cost. Angry Student: If you win against me, I'll acknowledge your going to the inter-school practice (SS Reward/s for winning: "Bountiful Harvest of the Earth" Pack x 1) Irutsukua: '''will be a tutorial explaining how items work. Nothing else '''Atsugu: Warlike Monster Musume: If you want to cross into my turf, we're going to fight! (SS Reward/s for winning: Parfait Bite x 1) Zama: happens here 'Fusumutoh: 'happens here 'Sugum Kwo: 'for a series of dialogues Rhiane: Try not to upset your stomach, ok? Be careful of unprocessed water. And what else, what else... Mei: U-Um, sensei....it's about time that we should get going.... Rhiane: Ah...sorry about that~ Sensei is just worrying so much.... Rhiane: Alright, while it's regrettable...this is the last time we cross paths~ Mei: Could this be... Karen: It's Tiny Quartz! Elza: Eh!? It is! May I have this? Rhiane: Un~fortunately. This is only for borrowing~ Elza: Tch, of course Rhiane: I think you're aware that Tiny Quartz are indispensable to your Monster Musume's magical enegy supply... Karen: Yes. Monster Musume who are not near a Megas Quartz or an Iron Hammer are not able to move, Karen: with this they can move and replenish their energy even if they are at a long distance from the Iron Hammers or a Megas Quartz. Rhiane: Exactly~ Then, might you know of another convenient way to use it besides that~? Mei: Which other thing can it do? Rhiane: Holding a Tiny Quartz, 'Byuun' you come back~ Karen: That was too condensed.... Rhiane: You see, the Tiny Quartz is like an off-shoot of the Megas Quartz right~ Rhiane: That's why, with holding a Tiny Quartz, Rhiane: You can return to the Academy whenever~ Elza: Ama~zing! That really is convenient! Mei: ...hm? But, if you were in Ginuuma and used it.... Mei: you'd have to walk from Cunaguv to Ginuuma again...? Rhiane: To worry about that would be silly~ For example~...Ye~s, well~ Rhiane: Let's say everyone on the other side became lonely, and you didn't want to return home or you forget something at the academy... Rhiane: You're still in Ginuuma and you want to return to Cunaguv, at that time, Rhiane: Place one Tiny Quartz in Ginuuma and if you return to Cunaguv~ Rhiane: After that, this time from Cunaguv, 'Byuun' You can go to Ginuuma~ Karen: I see...From the same Megas Quartz a twin Tiny Quartz is formed....The role of a Marker is then assigned to it, correct? Elza: Let me see.... Elza: Anyway, if we have two Tiny Quartz, then from any place we can return to Cunaguv, right? Mei: Wow~...Amazing... Rhiane: Mhmhm, that's it~ Since it's a very precious item, losing it would be very bad right? Rhiane: Once the interschool practice is over, make sure to return it okay? Mei: Yes! Rhiane: Mhmhm, that was a very good response~ Finally, the most important and precious thing to say~ Rhiane: While fighting has been proven good for a relationship, Abso~lutely do NOT break up, alright? Rhiane: Alright, take ca~re Mei: Yes, we're off! Rhiane; Ah! And pick me up a famous product as a souvenir from Ginuuma, okay~ Elza: O-oka...y Chapter 1! Onto [[Chapter 2] ]